Plain Business
by Soleil-Princess90
Summary: Anuz Mazaki as just inherited her father's business, and now is to become partners with none other than Seto Kaiba.
1. Late for a Very Important Date

Yeah a new story that I start and never finish oh well at least it can come on to paper now and stop bothering me, inside my head and all.

**Chapter 1** (I'm going to be late)

* * *

"Raphael, I need to get there fast, please hurry," Anzu complained as she sat, in the back seat of her limo. Anzu was going to a personal business meeting, to meet her new partner; she was the head now of a prestigious business that is known through out the world.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mazaki, but there seems to be a jam." He said as he turned around to face her.

"I'll never make it in time." She said aggravated as she crossed her arms. "Well when times get rough, you're just going to have to do it your way." Anzu pulled out a skateboard from under her seat and a pair of skater shoes.

"Ms. Mazaki, what are you doing?" Raphael asked befuddled, to see her putting on the shoes and started to open the door.

"I'm going to skateboard to my meeting that's what." As she took step out of the limo

"Do you even know how?" he asked still confused, that she was going through with this.

"Yes, Joey showed me that one summer when we went to New York. I'll be fine." Anzu said reassuring her caring limo driver and butler. She finally got out of the limo and headed down the street. Little did she know one of the people, in the jam, was a CEO going to the meeting.

* * *

Can't this go any faster Roland?" Kaiba asked from the back seat, being impatient.

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba, it can't, there's something holding up the traffic." Sweat dropped down Roland's face afraid of making Mr. Kaiba even madder.

Kaiba growled under his breath, he hated when traffic was like this, he was going to be late for his meeting with this new partner, he was never late, he was the CEO of Kaiba Corp, he should always be the early one.

To past the time he looked out the window, as he was, he saw some one on a skateboard coming his way. It was a girl he could tell, by the figure, but it was odd outfit, a mini skirt and a denim jacket, with skater shoes? This girl was crazy, why would she be, skateboarding in that outfit, but why should it matter to him, he wasn't into that. But he wondered where she was going in such a hurry.

* * *

"_Great, I'm going to be late for my first ever meeting, I new I should have gotten up early this morning, but no, I wanted to sleep in, Damn it, now I'm talking to myself_." Anzu said as she rushed down the street toward, the building were she was supposed to meet her new business partner. The building was very tall with many windows all around it; she stared up at it and soon realized she wasn't paying attention. When her skateboard hit a bump and knocked her off balance. She fell off and rolled a few feet from the skateboard.

Once out of her daze, she was still lying on the ground, and her skateboard still was where it had stopped. She looked down at herself, and saw a few cuts and bruises and her skirt was torn.

"Argggh, and I just bought this." Anzu got up and growled some more as she walked the little distance that was left.

* * *

Kaiba made it on time, as he always does, and waited for what seemed like twenty minutes in his office before his secretary came in and said.

"Mr. Kaiba, Ms. Mazaki is here to see you." His secretary side - stepped from the door to show a girl, she had brown hair, and blue eyes, and from the looks of it had an accident. Kaiba soon realized that it was the girl who was skateboarding down the street. The secretary left the two.

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba, I was in a hurry to get here, and well you can figure out the rest." She said as she took a seat in front of his desk.

"My business partners should never be late." Said sternly as he steeple his fingers, and sat back in his chair.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba" Anzu said fiddling with her skirt, she didn't like being looked down upon.

"I hear you're new to the business world."

"Well, actually…"she began to say, but Kaiba put up his hand.

"I don't care, let me tell you one thing Ms. Mazaki, no one ever is better than me got that." He stood up and walked around his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Anzu said, as she got up and walked to the door.

"I will see you tomorrow morning for your first actual meeting with my other business partners." He said as he opened up the door. Anzu walked out the door.

Once out of the building she was greeted by a teenage boy he had short red hair and gray eyes. He was a head taller than Anzu, and he was leaning against a motorcycle.

"Alister!" she screamed as she ran over to him. The two embraced in a hug, and he twirled her around.

"I thought you weren't coming back till next week." She said surprised that he was here.

"Well, let's just say my business meeting go cut short." He said winking at her.

"Now we have time to catch up on a few things." Anzu said slyly as she twirled a piece of his hair. They both hopped on the motorcycle and went cruising down the street.

* * *

Kaiba just so happened to be watching the two from his window and was disgusted by it. He gave a small growl and said.

"How could he…" He shook his head, why did he care he just met the girl. He walked back to his desk, and sat down, but he couldn't seem to get a certain image out of his head about him and his new business partner Anzu Mazaki.

* * *

That's about it for now sorry if it's to short, but that's all I got till the second chapter comes up. I think I going toward an Anzu x Alister pairing, comment if you like the pair or the story.

Ciao;)


	2. I put a Spell on You

So I want my readers to know that I have done much maturing in the past few years since the last time I posted a story, and I have had much experience now that I can write more and make it appealing to read. This story is the start of my maturity. I believe this is the best I've done from rereading my stories

Chapter 2 I put a spell on you.

* * *

"Alister have I told you lately that you are amazing at what you do." Anzu replied as she wrapped herself around Alister.

"Perhaps, but I always like hearing it more than once." Alister kissed Anzu on her forehead. Alister and Anzu laid there for awhile in the silence of Alister's bedroom. Anzu wasn't sure how to explain to Alister that she was going to be working with Seto Kaiba, since both of them are rivals in everything ever since they were little they both had tried to one up each other of course it help matters when Kaiba and her were arranged to be married. She thought to herself she might as well get it over with now rather than start and argument later which could end up with her not having a place to stay tonight. Anzu sat up covering up her chest with the sheet of the bed and said very quietly.

"Alister, you know the meeting I had yesterday for my father's company?" Alister leaned up on one arm and turned his gaze to her

"Yes what about it, you were just meeting with some people from KaibaCorp right nothing wrong with that."

"Well, not exactly you see since I'm next of kin for the company I'll be working with the head of KaibaCorp which would be Seto Kaiba." Anzu looked over to see Alister's reaction, it went from blank stare to total hatred.

"What!" Alister exclaimed has he started to get out of the bed. Anzu grabbed for his hand and said,

"Please don't get angry I know how you and Kaiba have not been the greatest of friends but it's my father's business and I'm supposed to keep it going until someone else can fulfill the duties." Anzu looked into his eyes pleading with them so as he wouldn't go rushing out of his apartment in nothing more than his birthday suit.

"Fine, but if he does anything to you, He'll not like where I'm going to be putting his manhood in.."

"Alister!" Alister looked at Anzu and saw pleading in her eyes, he sighed a deep breath and his temper slowly went down.

"It's a good thing I love you," he said as he kissed her, and sat back down on the bed.

"I know what else you'll love me for," Anzu purred into his ear. She crawled on top of him and started to kiss his neck inch by inch slowly tracing a line down to his collar bone. Alister made small moaning sounds as she got further down. She pulled the covers up over her and over his lower half and started to make circles with her tongue as she made her way to his hip bone. Before she could reach her destination a loud ring from her cellphone, stopped and made her look at it. Both of them groaned as Anzu got up and reached over and answered a very exasperated hello.

"Ms. Mizaki you are to meet with Mr. Kaiba in an hour thank you good-bye." With that the person on the other line hung up and Anzu laid there transfixed it was 8am and she had to be there for a meeting what for she didn't know since she was supposed to meet with Kaiba at 10am with other business partners, well anyway she really didn't care all she wanted to do was be with Alister and fill him with pleasure until he had to leave on his next business trip.

"Who was that love?" Alister asked as he rolled over next to her.

"It was Kaiba's secretary saying I have a meeting with Kaiba in an hour." She gave a deep sigh and started to roll out of bed but before she could Alister grabbed her arm and rolled on top of her.

"Not before we finish what you started."

* * *

Anzu hopped off of Alister's motorcycle "Thanks for the ride my love," and before leaving she gave him a kiss but not just any kiss, a kiss that lingered far longer than it needed to be when Anzu started to walk away from Alister, him wanting more.

Anzu realized that she completely and totally loved Alister although he had his dislike for Kaiba he was sweet and kind and didn't really get angry all that much her just has deep passions for things especially for her she could tell from this morning. Anzu reached Kaiba's office and saw her way in. Kaiba was sitting at his desk typing away at something probably important for him but boring and tedious for her. She cleared her throat to try and get his attention, he didn't look up from his laptop and all he said was,

"Sit"  
With a deep heavy exasperated sigh Anzu took a seat and said to her self _"It's going to be a long business relationship."_ She sat down and waited for the almighty Kaiba to speak. Kaiba stopped typing after what felt like ten minutes.

"As you know we will be working together on a project your father started called the White Dragon, and called upon my father for support and help and I'm sure as you know that our fathers were close in a business friendship you will be happy to know that…"

"Seto I get it I'll be working with you on finishing the project the White Dragon, I also know our fathers were like brothers at the time just get to the point as to why I am here so early so we can go from there." Anzu said finally tired of hearing Kaiba's droning.

"Well, what I was going to finish saying is that you will meet the rest of the group that is helping on the project, and they were apparently happy to know the next in line of Mr. Mizaki's company." He said through gritted teeth as he hated to be interrupted especially by a novice business person. He was the CEO of the most influential company of all of Japan.

Anzu was getting a little annoyed by Kaiba's attitude toward her and how apparently she doesn't know anything about business, she's the one who helped her father come up with the idea of the White Dragon in the first place so there should be no talk of him saying she was a beginner in business. She stood up and got into Kaiba's face or as much of it as she could since there was a desk between them.

"How dare you, you bastard, I know the project White Dragon because I helped my father design it and no I didn't just come up with the name I came up with parts wouldn't even dream of." She stared to point fingers at him.

"So don't call me a novice or a beginner in running a company my father entrusted me to follow in his footsteps even though I rather not, I will take the high road and not degrade you as you have of me." Anzu stepped back and waited for Kaiba to have retaliation. Kaiba sat back down and steeple his fingers.

"High road, I don't believe calling me a bastard is taking the high road. And for your information if it weren't for my father your father wouldn't have the project White Dragon come to life at all." Kaiba returned to typing on his laptop. Anzu couldn't take it anymore she had, had it with Kaiba's consent self-satisfaction of having the last word. She knew plenty of other companies who would grovel at her feet for a chance to get their grubby hands on White Dragon.

"Well if you feel like you can handle this project by yourself then you can tell the other business partners that I quit." With that she left and slammed the door to his office a little harder than necessary. Kaiba clacked away on his keyboard until he realized that Anzu actually left. How could she think that she could quit? She's the one who has the blueprints now he had to go out and get her back leaving stopping his work for a woman was not something he would really like to do especially an annoying, hot-headed, beautiful, and intelligent…Seto shook his head how could he think of Ms. Mizaki anything but a business partner, besides she was with him. Seto stormed off to try and find the girl that wracked his brain at that moment.

* * *

Anzu walked the familiar streets of Domino City she tried to remember where Alister's apartment was but being on a motorcycle makes it a little difficult and passed many stores that she remembered before she moved to New York. Suddenly she stopped in front of a building she too but remembered. It was the old dance studio and saw a sign on it, it read:

Gone on Vacation, dancers are welcomed to practice their choreography, signed Akio

"Oh Akio, you always thought of the dancers first and what would happen to your building later." Anzu stepped inside and went straight to the ballet bar. She knew it was a good idea to wear stretchy pants today. She stretched every leg muscle there was it felt good she hadn't stretched like this in a while of course this morning didn't actually count as this sort of stretch. Anzu blushed as she thought of this morning it was great to have Alister here it made being here that much better the last time she was here it didn't go well between her and her father since he wanted her to marry Seto Kaiba. Anzu thought of a dance she did back in New York and began the steps.

"Seto, you arrogant, self-centered jerk. I don't know what I saw in you back, then but I'm so glad I didn't marry you." She dipped down into the finally pose and held it there listening to the pretend applause of the imaginary audience before her.

"Oh really, because as I remember correctly you love me no matter what, as I recall those were your exact words." Seto said as he leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms waiting to see what Anzu would do.

Anzu bent back up to a standing position not looking at Kaiba and began another routine she remembered. Seto just stood there and watched, he remembered when he would just sit and watch Anzu dance for him the way she swayed back and forth so gracefully. It looked like she was an angel just gracing her presence in front of the common man. Kaiba knew that she was with him and he couldn't stand it what did she see him that was so great that she stopped the engagement for them.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?" She said as she finished her last step.

"You could always mesmerize me with your dancing." He said as he started to walk toward her. Anzu was worried that something was going to happen that she would regret.

"Seto what we had is over and the flame will never rekindle." Anzu said as she started to step back as Kaiba stepped forward. Eventually it started to look like a dance and Anzu knew this is one dance she didn't want to do.

"Please Seto I don't want to do this, I'm sorry that I broke off the engagement and I'll try and be nicer when we're doing business but I'm not going to cheat on Alister with you." Anzu found herself stuck between the ballet bar and Kaiba. What was she going to do? She just wanted Seto to go away and leave her in peace you would think that he would no longer have feelings for her anymore after all these years. Kaiba got closer to where Anzu could feel his breath on her face. He lifted up her chin and slowly kissed Anzu. Anzu started to tear up how could this happen she just got back and her life is turning downhill once again.

"Anzu?"

* * *

Mwhahahahahahaha how's that for a cliff hanger find out what happens next in Chapter 3 I will try really hard to get it up I have an idea for it and I will try and get the other stories up and going again.

~Soliel-Princess90


	3. Dinner Party

I would have to say this is my favorite story to write of course I'm excited to how it will turn out as well because I don't even know yet.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Dinner Party

* * *

"Anzu is that you?" asked a brown hair girl in the doorway of the dance studio. Kaiba and Anzu both turned around to look at her.

"Serenity! I'm so glad to see you." Kaiba was distracted enough that Anzu slipped past him and ran over to where Serenity stood. Without another word Anzu pushed Serenity out of the doorway and down the street leaving Kaiba standing in confusion. They finally reached a tea shop and Serenity begins with the interrogation.

"So how was New York?" Serenity asked as they sat down with their cup of tea.

"It was amazing, I didn't want to leave. So many sights and sounds, Joey was really helpful in getting around New York he is quite the crowd pleaser."

"He always knew how to work a crowd." Serenity said with a small chuckle, "So what made you come back to Japan, I thought you and Seto broke of the engagement?"

"Well after my father died it was stated in his will that next of kin would follow in his footsteps for the business and so that's me. We did break of the engagement apparently I'm his business partner now and well he still has feelings for me apparently." Anzu replied after a sip of tea.

"I see so that's what I was interrupting at the dance studio." Serenity said with a smirk

"I have no more feelings for Seto Kaiba," Anzu said angrily as she slammed down her cup on the table spilling some on the table. Anzu grabbed for some napkins but was stopped by Serenity.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry, please forgive me?"

Anzu heaved a sigh. She couldn't be mad at Serenity she was her best friend. And loved that she could be there when she need her. Anzu was about to say something when her phone began to ring. She picked it up and an answered.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Mazaki, you are expected to attend Mr. Kaiba's dinner party tonight. That is all." Anzu hung up frustrated. She was getting really annoyed with "Mr. Kaiba's" secretary.

"Serenity I've got to go, we need to catch up again." Anzu finished her tea and left money on the table.

"Where do you have to go?"

"I have to go deal with a certain someone at his dinner party." With that she left the tea shop. She felt bad for leaving Serenity in the dark but she knew that Serenity would understand. She needs to see Kaiba and set things straight between him and her. She loved Alister and she knew that he would not like her being at his house for a dinner party.

* * *

"I'm not letting you go." Alister said as he waited for Anzu to come out of the bathroom

"You're not my father, besides I have to go I didn't get to meet with Kaiba and the other people who are working on the project." Anzu said as she poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Fine, but if anything happens Kaiba is not going to be the CEO of KaibaCorp for very long." Alister said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Will you relax" Anzu said as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black mini dress with a small white piece of ribbon around her waist and a pair of black stilettos. Alister's face dropped Anzu was gorgeous. He was amazed he was used to seeing her in jeans and a plain t-shirt.

"Wow!" was that he could say words would not come to how he felt about her, now he really didn't want her to go to the dinner party.

"Too much?" She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She thought it would be too much since it was just a simple dinner party but once she got home she realized that all her dresses are still in New York. She looked up to see Alister was staring at her, she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello, I asked you a question."

"You will be the life of the party. And here is a finishing touch I was going to wait but this seems like a good time to give it to you." Alister replied as he pulled out a box from a drawer next to their bed. He opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond encrusted necklace. Anzu couldn't believe her eyes he bought her jewelry, Kaiba never did that, she turned around so Alister could put it on. It went well with the dress.

"Alister I don't know what to say." She said as she admired it in the mirror.

"I love you Anzu." He turned Anzu back around and kissed her on the lips. Anzu was in totally happiness. This moment had made up for what happened earlier today. Anzu broke from the kiss and headed to the door.

"I'll be home later don't wait up." And with that she closed the door.

* * *

Anzu reached Kaiba's place on time. She thought maybe it would be better if she came early and wasn't slammed about being late for dinner. Anzu got to the front door and was greeted by one of Kaiba's butlers. He led her to an expansive dining room, in the middle of the room was a long table filled with food, candles, dishes, everything possible to fit on the table. Many people were seated at the table. The butler took her to an end of the table and pulled out her chair. She sat down and waited quietly for dinner to start. She really didn't know anyone here she felt a little out of place because as she looked around she saw she was the only person around in her 20s.

Doors burst open and Kaiba makes his presence, everyone was silent. The butler that greeted Anzu pulls out Kaiba's chair as well. Once Kaiba sat down the dinner chatter started up again and the consumption of food began. Anzu talked with the people around her, but nothing more than a "Yes and No" answer from her. Then a woman across the table directed a question to Kaiba that made Anzu choke on her food.

"Seto, is this the lovely woman we've heard so much about that you are engaged to?" Kaiba looked over Anzu and saw her shocked look. Anzu didn't know what to say apparently Kaiba hadn't said anything about them breaking up the engagement. Kaiba took this opportunity to say what Anzu was afraid he would say.

"Why yes she is my fiancée. She's come to run her father's company since as you know Mr. Mazaki had passed a few months ago."

"You poor thing giving up your life to work for your father's company." The old woman said as she looked toward Anzu. Anzu had enough of Kaiba's antics she was going to set things straight and that would be the end of it.

"Actually, Kaiba and I are…" Anzu couldn't get anything else because Kaiba had reached under the table and grabbed her leg hard. Anzu looked toward Kaiba and saw anger flare into his eyes.

"Are what dear?"

"Are…are quite happy together." Anzu said with a strained smile. After that dinner went quietly as Kaiba kept a good grip on Anzu's leg the rest of the evening.

Once dinner was over with people started to leave, Anzu was stuck with a group who went around and toured the house with Kaiba. Anzu had seen it all before since she used to be his fiancée. Anzu tired of hearing the oohs and ahhs of everyone went back downstairs and waited in his study so she could talk with Kaiba and finally get things settled between the two. Eventually Kaiba entered the study to find Anzu sitting there patiently. Anzu got up and walked over to Kaiba. Once she got close to him she slapped him across the face.

"How dare you say are engagement is still on." She says as she raises her voice at him.

"Nice hit." He said coolly as he rubbed his face.

"Is that all you have to say, because I have a lot to tell you. One I'm NOT in love with you. Two we are business partners. And Three leave me alone, find someone else I've moved on." She said as she pointed her finger into his chest.

"I always liked it when you got angry, it made you sexy." Kaiba whispered as he grabbed her hand and placed it to his lips.

"Don't touch me" she said as she took her hand away from him. She started to back away from him. Kaiba stepped closer to her. Eventually Anzu ran into a wall, he was doing exactly what he did to her at the dance studio although this time his eyes showed lust.

"Please Kaiba don't, I'm with Alister now and I will have to say he is ten times the man you'll ever be."

"Really? Because he buys you things like, this necklace." Kaiba said as he ripped the necklace from Anzu's neck. Anzu began to cry, Alister just gave that to her. Kaiba grabbed her hands and placed them above her head.

"I'm ten times more man," as he said this he rubbed up against Anzu "then Alister will ever be."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Muwhahahahahaha so just to let everyone know that this next chapter might become a little mature so I'm going to change the story rating. So I've looked at the traffic of this story and it's amazing thanks for reading.

I hope to get the next chapter up before I have to go back to school so be patient.

~Soliel-Princess90


	4. No means No

Here is the next chapter, but this will be the last one for a while I don't know what to do after this chapter so I'm sorry I'll update whenever I can get a break.

Chapter 4

* * *

"Alister, can you come get me." Anzu said as she talked on her cellphone.

"Yeah I'm still at Kabia's place." She hung up the phone and waited outside. She sat down on the porch and held her knees to her chest and began to cry.

When Alister arrived Anzu stood up and tried to straighten herself out. Alister of course drove his motorcycle, took off his helmet and kissed Anzu.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"Nothing." She said as she looked away so as not to meet his gaze, for if she did she would start to cry again.

The ride home was painstakingly long and all Anzu wanted to do is get home and take a long hot shower. They got home and Anzu rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. She started the shower and let the water rinse down her body. She grabbed the bar of soap and began lathering up the soap. She tried to occupy herself with washing herself but every time she went around an area she got chills. Her body felt disgusting and no matter how much soap she lathered on could rinse off what Kaiba did to her.

With a finally rinse she turned off the shower and stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. There was a knock on the door and she shriek and knocked over a few things on the shelf. That was next to the toilet.

"Anzu are you alright?" Alister asked through the door as he tried to jiggle the doorknob. "Can you open the door?" Anzu couldn't say anything she saw herself and began to cry. Upon hearing the crying Alister slammed the door open and saw Anzu on the floor. He crouched down and wrapped her in his arms.

"Honey what's wrong?" Alister asked as he rubbed her shoulders and tried to comfort her. He didn't like to see Anzu crying. Anzu leaned into Alister. She didn't know how to tell Alister, she knew he would be angry but not at her that's for sure.

"Let's get you into the bedroom." Alister lifted her up and they slowly made their way to the bedroom. Alister sat her down and sat next to her.

"Now will you tell me what is wrong?" Alister looked at her with concern on his face. He wasn't sure what happened but he had a big guess as to what went on. Anzu took a deep sigh and started her story from the beginning when she entered Kaiba's place.

* * *

"That son of a bitch, I'm going over there right now and rip out his ball sack and shove it down his throat." Alister said in a fit of rage. He started to walk to the door. Anzu ran in front of him and blockaded the door with her body.

"Please Alister I can handle this myself." She looked up into Alister's eyes and saw that his eyes began to soften. She knew he could not resist her especially when she was only in a towel. Of course she knew now was not the time to think about that her being in a situation where she was just violated by her business partner.

"I'll go in the morning and…"

"So he can violate you again. Not this time I'm going with you." Alister said crossing his arms giving up his violent intent to do anything tonight.

"No so I can set things straight between Seto and me."

"Fine, but I'm taking you to work tomorrow and I will be there if you need any back up." Anzu nodded in agreement and both went back to the bedroom. They slipped into the nightwear and slipped into bed. When the lights were off Alister asked.

"So I guess this means we can't do anything tonight."

"Alister, how dare you even say such a thing!" Anzu rolled over to her side of the bed

"Honey I'm sorry," Alister rolled up next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't mean anything by it he was trying to cheer her up but he could see that it would be a while before they could do anything. They stayed like that the rest of the night. Anzu once or twice waking up in a cold sweat from the nightmare she just had.

* * *

The next morning Anzu woke up to find Alister still asleep. She knew she should wake him but she also knew that it wouldn't go pretty for Kaiba if Alister was there. Very quietly she went to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Today was not a day for her to go to work, so she was going to take the day off but also visit a certain someone about an ordeal that happened last night.

She headed downstairs to wait for a bus to pick her up. Eventually she reached KaibaCorp. And went up to where Kaiba waited for her. She burst through the door not waiting for the secretary to say whether she could do anything or not.

"Seto, you son of a bitch." Anzu marched up to his desk.

"What you didn't like last night, I thought you enjoyed it what with all your moaning and groaning you did." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"You bastard, I'm your business partner not your whore!"

Kaiba rose from his seat and walked over to where Anzu stood. Anzu started to back up to the door she did not want a repeat of last night.

"I'm not going to do this again, why can't you get it through your thick head that what we have is over and the flame will never rekindle." At this point Anzu had had it she didn't want this to be like her relationship with Kaiba. Anzu stopped backing up and made sure Kaiba got to her. Before he could say anything Anzu pulled her arm back and with a loud smack slapped him across the face with all her might.

"That's for everything you had ever done to me now and then." And with that she turned around and walked back out the door slamming it so hard the stuff on Kaiba's shelves rattled. Kaiba stood there shocked he placed his hand to his cheek and could feel the raised welt that was beginning to form on his face.

* * *

How's that for payback I know I said this would be a mature rating but I did it a different way instead if it needs a mature rating for the language please let me know and I will fix it right away.

I also knows that this chapter is not very long and I'm sorry but that's all I could pull out of my brain to finish this on the time limit I gave myself

R&R

~Soliel-Princess90


End file.
